


Jehav

by mxartbotboy



Series: Taylir Ca'nara (Keeping Time) [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 5+1 prompt, Blowjobs, Din is having a hard time, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluffy Moments, Grinding, M/M, Mando husbands, Mando'a dirty talk, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Surprise boners, and Din is horny, but responsibly, if you know what i mean, sex on the job, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: Sometimes Corin notices and sometimes Corin doesn't.Or: five times Din had a surprise boner and one time he did something about it.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin/Corin Valentis (LadyIrinaAU)
Series: Taylir Ca'nara (Keeping Time) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702948
Comments: 26
Kudos: 129





	Jehav

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> This fic was written specifically for [layeredlikeanonion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/layeredlikeanonion), who writes amazing fics here and is a wonderful, wonderful person.

The touch of Corin's shoulder to Din's was nice. Around them, the chatter of the Covert members filled in the space comfortably; a couple of the older Foundlings were play-fighting in the centre of the room and Raga had started up an arm wrestling tournament, which she was currently winning. Across the room, Mij was chatting quietly with a couple others while they cradled _adi'ka_ , who had fallen fast asleep curled up against their chest plate. Din liked Mij. They were efficient, smart, a good pilot, and _adi'ka_ had taken quite a shine to them, often seeking them out when they gathered socially like this.

Stretching, Din used the opportunity to lay an arm across Corin's shoulders, who gave a light snort, ”Smooth moves."

Din met Corin's twinkling gaze, "How else are you supposed to know I'm interested?"

A faint flush coloured Corin's cheeks and instead of responding, he tucked into the hold, resting his head on Din's shoulder. His body was warm and a small part of Din wished he could capture this moment and live in it forever.

As was always, though, it wasn't to last. Din had turned his head a bit to watch Raga take down her latest competitor when a strong scent suddenly filled his helmet. It was sweet with a musky undertone and familiar. Unused to such strong smells which were usually filtered out by the helmet, Din reeled when he realized it was Corin's hair. Not only that, but it was the same blueblossom scented soap that Corin had used on the day of their _riduurok_. Memories spilled through Din's mind like wildfire, speeding through the day from waking to holding hands to speaking vows to removing his helmet to-

Din crossed his legs, swallowing. Corin looked up at the movement, a hand gently resting on his thigh, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Din tried to keep the strained edge out of his voice, "I'm fine." The scent swirled, heady and thick and it was impossible to keep out the thought of Corin's hair between his fingers or the sounds he made when it was pulled.

To Din's dismay, Corin drew in closer, a look of concern crossing his face, "Are you sure?"

This wasn't helping.

Laying his free arm over his lap, Din desperately tried to think of anything else other than the growing tightness in his pants, "Raga is doing well, isn't she?"

Corin glanced over, "Uh, yeah. But she always wins." His hand was unconsciously sliding up Din's thigh as he shifted; Din could not believe how oblivious Corin was at times. And he could still smell that intoxicating blueblossom scent.

"Why don't we turn in?" Corin suggested, to Din's utter relief, giving his leg what was probably supposed to be a comforting squeeze before standing, "I'll get _adi'ka_."

Centring his breath, Din willed back every aroused thought he was currently having and instead watched as Corin spoke with Mij. They nodded and then tilted their head at Din in what seemed like a knowing look. Din flushed, although he was sure that no one had actually noticed.

"Come on, then," Corin held out his hand, their _adi'ka_ fast asleep in the crook of his other arm. Taking a deep breath, Din stood, adjusting his pants and then took Corin's hand. Corin smiled sweetly and Din almost shook his head. This man, sometimes.

* * *

"The ship is fine," Din insisted, muffled by the fact that the upper half of his body was deep into the side of the ship.

Din would rather eat his own gloves before he admitted to any sentimentality about the RazorCrest. It was a ship that served a purpose, and the only reason for Din's preference to flying it was familiarity.

Of course, Corin knew differently, even if his _riduur_ hadn't said as much. It had gotten them through a lot of tough scrapes and for many years Corin considered it a sort of home for his _aliit_. However, it required a hell of a lot more maintenance than it used to and mechanical problems seemed to crop up more and more often when they were out on runs or bounties.

Converter tube dragging behind him, Corin bit back a response. This problem, for example. The ramp had failed to open fully once they'd landed, cracking open about half a metre before the gears screeched and halted, leaving them temporarily trapped in the hold. With none of the other ramps opening either, the both of them were forced to pry it open enough they could slip out. Corin had hoped that the electrical conduits had been fried and it would be the reason to convince Din of the need of a new ship.

Emerging from the side panel, Din examined the control board in his hand, wires curling out and around to droop at his ankles. "It's just some of the connections." He balanced the board inside the panel and moved to the tool box, "They're coming loose."

Alas, today seemed not to the be day.

Plugging in the converter tube to the dialator he had dragged over, Corin opened the control panel to start the process of emptying the engine of the spare fuel, a standard Covert practice to extend resource consumption. He watched idly as Din began soldering the board, fingers efficiently and nimbly picking out the loose connections and applying the solder. He flicked the switch to started the drain and yelped when a stream of fuel sprayed out from the connector tube, which had been twisted on crookedly in his absent-mindedness. A fumbling grasp and a flick of a switch later, the dialator was rumbling to a halt, but not before Corin had been half-covered in fuel.

" _Osik_ ," he swore, looking down. Most of his right side had been sprayed, with his hip getting the brunt of it, already soaked through to the skin. He quickly tugged off his utility belt, letting it slither to the ground and unstrapped his chest plate. Grabbing at the rag that had been hanging out of his back pocket, Corin pulled up his shirt to begin mopping up the fuel before it gave him a rash.

"Din," Corin tossed the soaked rag down and began squeezing out his shirt, "Din, could you get me another rag please?"

There was a loud clatter and Corin looked up to see Din picking up the board, which he appeared to have dropped. The Mandalorian cleared his throat and shoved the board back into the side panel, "Rag, right."

Turning his attention back to the mess he'd made, Corin shoved his shirt up to pin it beneath his arm. The clothes were probably ruined and he should change before they went back to the hub. A rag appeared in his periphery and he gave Din a tired smile, "Thanks."

Din stood perhaps a hair more rigidly than he usually did, watching as Corin pushed the rag beneath his waistband to act as a barrier between the wet pants and his thigh. Sometimes he wondered if Corin really knew how much of an effect he still had on him, and the way he innocently had practically half of his naked upper body on display was quickly driving Din's mind to a place he knew he shouldn't be right at this moment.

His thoughts were interrupted by the tinkling of Corin's belt and he blinked as Corin pulled his pants down, revealing toned muscle and smooth skin. His mouth went dry.

"I'm going to need new pants." Corin yanked them off, nearly falling over in the process and dumped them on the ground next to the rags, leaving him in his shirt, underwear and boots.

Din had never spun around so fast in his life.

* * *

"Din!"

"It's not so bad," the Mandalorian said softly, trying to ease the concern lining Corin's brow as the cut on his arm was examined. It wasn't deep, but the edge of a crate had caught right where Din's vambrace ended, tearing through the shirt and skin underneath.

"The _di'kut_ wasn't paying attention." From behind them, Mij came loping into the cargo hold with that last of the crates and stacked it on top of the others. "Better get it cleaned up, I'll start flight checks." They rapped lightly on the back of Din's helmet as they passed, "Who knows what kind of _etii_ is living on these crates, huh?"

Suppressing a smirk, Corin retrieved the medkit and sat next to Din on the bench lining the cargo hold. He could feel the rumble of the ship beneath his feet as Mij primed the engines and he carefully set the kit down.

"I can do this myself, you know."

Ignoring Din's protest, Corin took his arm in his hands and gently tugged off the glove, "I know."

Calloused warm skin met with his cool touch and Din's fingers flexed unconsciously beneath Corin's, moving next to the clasps of the vambrace. They clicked with practiced removal and slipped it off. Corin held it out, "Hold, please."

Din took it dutifully, his arm resting on his knee with the vambrace in hand as he watched his _riduur_ roll up the sleeve with wary precision. The wound stung a bit when the fabric pulled on the clotting blood and he winced.

" _K'uur_ ," Corin murmured, running a soothing thumb down Din's arm as he tucked the sleeve above his elbow. The hairs on Din's arms rose. Likely due to the cool air, Corin thought to himself, pulling out the bacta wipes and dermal regenerator.

With Din's arm firmly in his grasp, Corin began cleaning the cut. The Mandalorian shifted in his seat, imperceptible except to one so in tune with his body language and Corin began stroking with his thumb again in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

In fact, it was a very soothing manner. Enough that it took all of Din's control to remain still as Corin worked. Certainly, the bacta wipe burned as it cleaned, but that was nothing compared to the tender touch of Corin's fingers, sending shivers up and down his spine with each swipe across his skin. It tingled deliciously with each stinging press of the wipe to create a stimulation leaving Din nearly breathless.

Focus, focus, he thought to himself, tightening his grip on the vambrace.

It was only made more difficult by the fact that Corin didn't seem to be aware of the effect he was having on him, completely zoned in on his task. Disposing the wipe, he picked up the dermal regenerator, "Almost done."

The buzz of the medical tool was accompanied by a sharp pinch and Din sucked in a breath, causing Corin to slip his palm down his forearm. That touch was enough to send Din's head spinning and-

Oh.

He squeezed his legs together, staring down at the healing cut like his life depended on it. Corin remained blessedly ignorant, the tip of his tongue peeking out between his lips as he concentrated. Din would have cursed it were it not the most charming thing he'd ever seen.

"There," he lowered the regenerator, the line of the cut barely visible, "All done."

"Thanks," Din croaked out, failing to sound even a hint of normal. Finally looking up to Din, Corin frowned at the stiff posture and beskar grip on the vambrace.

"It didn't hurt that much did it?"

"No," Din remained still, unwilling to move the vambrace that was currently blocking the majority of his predicament, "No, it was fine."

Confusion still muddled Corin's face but he shook his head, "If you say so." He lifted Din's knuckles to his mouth and kissed them lightly, blinking up at the sharp inhale. Quickly, his eyebrows rose, followed by the curve of a smile and the darkening of his eyes, which darted back down to the vambrace.

Wordlessly, he turned Din's hand over and pressed a dizzying kiss to the inside of his wrist. He watched, entranced and shuddering as Corin mouthed at the sensitive skin, before laying his hand down with a pat.

"I'll see you up there." Barely containing a grin, Corin packed up the medkit and stood, leaving Din frozen in place as he climbed up the ladder to the cockpit.

There was a quiet tap when Din tipped his head back against the wall of the ship. He sighed.

* * *

He was working out again.

Truly, Din did not understand Corin's insatiable need for exercise. Staying in shape was one thing, but their lives certainly weren't filled with inactivity. Yet, it seemed that over half of Corin's spare time was spent doing sit ups, push ups, or grabbing onto the nearest doorway and doing pull ups.

Right now was no exception. After three days in transit back to the Covert and still two more to go, Corin, as per usual, had become antsy and had moved into the cargo hold to work out.

And he was making noises.

Gripping the controls, Din stared straight ahead, barely seeing the asteroid he was supposed to be navigating around. Below, Corin was making a drawn out grunting sound, sit ups if Din had to guess. But his mind's eye was supplying a very different kind of activity that involved a very similar sounding noise.

_Din moaned as Corin pressed soft kisses along his collarbone, scruff scratching at the delicate skin. Hands slid their way over Corin’s hips, eliciting a gasp against Din’s sternum._

_“I want,” Din swept his fingers into Corin’s hair, tugging slightly, “_ Ni coopan ner beva o’r gar uram _.”_

The proximity sensor flashed and Din jerked, pulling the ship to the side to narrowly avoid the asteroid. A thump echoed from the cargo hold, followed by Corin's voice, "Everything alright?"

"Sorry. Asteroid," Din called back, hoping the disturbance would have Corin shift into a less distracting activity.

Din's fingers hovered over the navicomputer, mind blanking as Corin moved onto his next exercise instead, something that exerted a mix of a groan and a huff. Push ups.

_"Fuck,_ cyar’ika _," Din breathed, an encouraging hand woven through Corin’s hair , whoswallowed and groaned around his lover’s cock, "Oh fuck,_ ibac jate _."_

Snapping back to the present, Din gulped hard, forced the correct coordinates from his memory and input them. If someone didn't need to stay at the helm to watch the controls, Din would already be down that ladder and on top of Corin. He was probably just in his undershirt, breath heavy from the exercise and dripping in sweat...

Din jammed his thumb into the navicomputer, confirming the flight path. The screen lit up green and he made the jump into hyperspace before he somehow forgot how to do that too. Another loud and frankly obscene sound floated up.

* * *

Yawning, Corin pushed the door closed with his foot, two ration packs under his arm and a steaming cup in each hand, "Morning _cyare_."

Din looked up from the pauldron in his hands, " _Vaar'tuur_." He sat at the table, in just his sleep clothes and helmet. Accepting the cup of tea from Corin, he placed the armour piece aside.

"One of the straps was coming loose," Din explained at the raised eyebrow as Corin sat beside him, "I could feel it move every time I walked."

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your repair," Corin waggled one of the ration packs, "But breakfast is served."

It wasn't usually the case that they had anything but ration packs. Occasionally, a supply run would provide the Covert with fresh food, but as they had no real way to store it, most of it would be eaten within a couple days. At least caf and tea were staples in the Covert's stores and Corin would, without fail, make a cup for him and Din every morning they were together.

Din lifted off his helmet, revealing a mess of bedhead and blinking back the sleep in his eyes, "Thanks." Leaning back, he took a sip of the tea and sighed.

"It's too bad they don't flavour these," Corin mused, ripping open his pack.

Din snorted, "You'd be surprised how many people would starve because they didn't have ration packs in their favourite flavour."

Humming thoughtfully, a slow smile spread across Corin's face and he broke off a corner of his ration, holding it out to Din, "Or you could pretend it's a piece of meluron."

Humour hovered at the corner of Din's mouth and he reached out to take the piece. Corin twisted his hand away, tutting, "Uh uh. Open up."

Din's eyes widened, watching as Corin leaned forward and gently pressed the piece of ration to his lips. It was dry and crumbly, a few bits tumbling down into Din's lap, but he didn't notice. Blue eyes bore into his, and he opened his mouth, tongue moving out to curl slowly around the pretend-meluron. Through the tastelessness of the ration, Din caught the tang of skin and before he knew it the tips of Corin's fingers were fully enveloped in wet heat.

Mouth parted and nostrils flaring, Corin pulled his fingers out, leaving the ration and catching Din's bottom lip as he withdrew, admiring the rosy tint dusting Din's cheeks. "How's that?" Corin asked faintly.

" _Jate_." Din started chewing and cleared his throat, washing it down with a chug of his tea. His flush grew a deeper, tugging his chair a little closer into the table before starting on his own ration pack with intent.

Corin sipped at his own caf thoughtfully.

* * *

A blaster bolt ripped overhead, narrowly missing Din as he ran down the street. Right at his ankles, Corin twisted, firing off a couple shots at the group of guards chasing them.

"You didn't mention a private squadron!" Corin yelled, ducking in the wake of more blaster fire. The blasts hit the building next to them, sending out a spray of debris.

"Neither did the _shabuiryc_ client! Here!"

Corin darted around Din, who lifted his blaster to lay down cover fire. The guards scattered, spreading across the street to the terror of the surrounding civilians. Managing to get in a couple more rounds, Din followed Corin around the corner down a dim side street, who was waiting for him, panting hard.

"Come on, we have to lose them."

They wove their way through the system of backstreets, thankfully empty for the most part, until they reached what seemed to be near the edge of the city. The shouts of the guards had died down and with the relief of escape, at least for the moment, Corin collapsed against the side of a building holding his stomach. Din peered down the street, his own breath rattling through the modulator of his helmet.

"I think we're clear for now." Din joined Corin against the wall, holstering his blaster. They stood there for a few moments, catching their breath, but still listening for the patter of following footsteps.

Din looked over at Corin, "You alright?"

Corin patted his pocket, where he had safely stored the data chip they had stolen, "I've got it right here."

"No," Din reached up and touched the side of Corins jaw, "I asked if _you_ were alright."

Before Corin could respond, a distant voice came echoing from down the street, followed by the clacking of multiple footsteps. Corin moved to run again, but Din swept around, pressing him into the shadow of the wall.

"Din, what–” A hand crushed against his mouth, silencing him. The footsteps grew closer and Din drew in tighter, laying the full length of his body against Corin's.

"Don't move," he whispered, head turned towards the intersection. Shadows of the guards flashed against the building on the other side and they could both hear their chatter as they searched.

"I'm sure they went this way."

"You idiot, this is towards the outer city, they'd obviously be headed for the port."

"But they–”

"I'm not running around like a fool! Come on, let's try to head them off."

They both waited, frozen, until the arguing guards faded into the hum of the evening. With a small sigh, Din relaxed against Corin, "That was close."

It was only then that Din registered their proximity. He turned his head, helmet only centimetres from Corin's nose. He could feel the rise and fall of Corin's chest plate against his, still short of breath from their sprinting. A flood of heat ran up his spine, only exacerbated by the adrenaline still pumping through him, and something hard pressed between them.

Corin inhaled sharply. His hips rolled to meet Din's erection, grinding hard. His eyes had gone dark and his hands found Din's waist, fuelled by a mix of exhaustion and excitement.

"You like that?" he murmured, "You like having me pinned like this?"

" _Elek_ ," Din growled in response. There was a voice in his head reminding him that they were still on a job, not to mention in a public street. The flare of arousal was stronger though, pointing out that the guards had surely went in the opposite direction, long gone by now, and the street was a tiny, dark one. More like an alleyway, really.

Corin let out a soft whine, tugging on Din's belt.

Kriff it.

Din's hand slid from the wall to run along the length of Corin's throat, pausing at the curve of his Adam's apple.

" _Mesh'la_." He felt Corin swallow, " _Bid runaryc par ni_."

Hands sliding upwards, Corin tried bucking against Din, but the Mandalorian surged his hips forward, moving to grasp Corin's jaw.

" _Tion'gar emuur cuyla dayn o'r tenn_?" Din rasped, " _Tion'val ash'ad liser haa'taylir gar_?"

" _E-elek, gedet'ye_." Corin balled his fists in Din's shirt, "But, Din, a-are you sure-"

He gasped when Din shoved his chin up, straining his neck and pressing the crown of his head into the wall.

" _Ni'run gaanir be gar_ ," Din dragged a gloved thumb across Corin's mouth, "But you'll take care of me first, hmm?" He leaned in, cool beskar brushing the edge of Corin's ear, " _Gar'run sooranir ni bev sa jat'ad, lek_?"

Mouth hanging open, Corin whimpered as Din slipped a hand between them, squeezing lightly at the tent in his pants, still gripping Corin's jaw.

"Well, _ner kar'ta_? Answer me properly."

The thrill Din got from watching Corin struggle to piece the Mando'a together as he stroked him was unlike any other. Eyes glazed and cheeks flushed, he managed to stutter out the words, hips shifting against Din's touch, " _Ni copaan sooranir gar beva_."

" _Jate_."

Din released Corin, leaning back slightly to meet his gaze, "Tell me if you don't want to here." His heart was pounding and he was absolutely aching for Corin but what they were doing was risky. Din had certainly had enough times where he had been willing to right then and there, but it had never been the right moment to bring it up.

A mischievous look glimmered in Corin's eye and he tilted his head with a sultry look, " _Ni'run cuyir jat'ad par gar_."

That was all Din needed to hear. Curling his hand in Corin's hair, he pulled back and shoved, sending Corin to his knees.

" _Ke'hiibir bic dayn_." With one palm to the wall and the other holding Corin, Din watched as the man below him scrambled at the ties of his pants, breathless and hot.

He loosened his fingers to run them through thick locks, whispering encouragement in Mando'a as Corin pulled out his cock. His touch was rough and warm, and Din groaned, "Fuck, _elek cyar'ika_."

Licking his lips, Corin glanced up at Din, gripping the base and bringing it close. " _Ne'ente taynorac_." His breath nearly burned but it was nothing compared to the scorching heat of his mouth as he swallowed Din down.

With a choked gasp and nearly coming undone at the sight and feel alone, Din urged Corin forward until he had fully taken his cock, pink lips shining with saliva. Slipping his hand to the back of his head, Din held him there, savouring the feeling of wet heat as Corin's throat convulsed around him.

" _Ibac bic, videkir_." Din ground into his mouth before pulling off, letting Corin heave in a spluttering breath before taking him again. The vibrations of the muffled moans that Corin was making had Din shuddering, collapsing against the wall as he fucked into Corin's eager mouth.

"Ah, _gar bid jate par ni_ , fuck, _elek_." That sharp edge was climbing up through Din's abdomen, balancing deliciously in hazy arousal. Below, Corin was a vision, fists curled over the rim of Din's belt, eyes lidded and teary, and taking his cock like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

" _Ni_ ," Din panted, " _Ni_ –” His words were cut short by a strangled gasp as Corin deep throated him, one hand reaching between his legs to cup his balls through his pants. Doubling over, Din came hard, pumping desperately as Corin swallowed.

Sinking to his knees, Din cradled Corin's face, pressing their foreheads together, "Fuck, _cyar'ika_."

"Din," Corin whimpered, shifting his hips, " _Gedet'ye_."

Humming, Din let his touch wander over Corin's strained erection, " _Tion'gar tsikala olaror, ner kar'ta_?" In response, Corin began rolling his hips frantically into the heel of Din's hand, clutching at Din's shoulders and letting out soft whimpers.

" _Gedet'ye, ni linib bic_."

" _Olaror bat, mesh'la_."

Din's hand found its way to Corin's mouth again, clamping over it to muffle the cries of pleasure that Corin simply couldn't hold back anymore. Feeling tongue and teeth through the leather, Din murmured praise lowly in Mando'a as Corin came, shaking beneath him.

They sat there for a few moments, leaning into each.

"So," Corin said, running a hand along Din's chest plate, "When were you going to tell me you wanted to do that?"

Din chuckled, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed what you do to me at the most inconvenient of times." With a quick hand he had himself tucked away and was helping Corin to his feet.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Corin grinned, pulling Din in for another _keldabe_ kiss.

Din sighed. This man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Jehav- surprise  
> adi’ka - little one  
> riduurok - bonding ceremony  
> riduur - partner/husband  
> aliit - family  
> osik - shit  
> di'kut - idiot  
> etii - grime/dirt  
> k’uur - hush  
> elek - yes  
> Ni coopan ner bev o’r gar uram - I want my cock in your mouth  
> ibac jate - that’s good  
> cyare - love  
> vaar’tuur - morning  
> jate - good  
> shabuiryc - motherfucking  
> mesh’la - beautiful  
> Bid runaryc par ni - So willing for me  
> Tion’gar emuur cuyla dayn o’r tenn? - You like being out in the open?  
> Tion'val ash’ad liser haa’taylir gar? - Where anyone could see you?  
> gedet’ye - please  
> Ni’run gaanir be gar - I’ll take care of you  
> Gar’run sooranir ni bev, lek? - You’ll suck my cock like a good boy, yeah?  
> Ni copaan sooranir gar bev - I want to suck your cock  
> Ni’run cuyir jat’ad par gar - I’ll be a good boy for you.  
> Ke’hiibir bic dayn - Take it out  
> cyar’ika - darling/sweetheart
> 
> My first 5+1 fic and boy was this a challenge. Also finally introducing my first original Mandalorian character. Enby power!
> 
> Hit me up on tumbr at [mxartbotboy](https://mxartbotboy.tumblr.com) and say hi!


End file.
